1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device and display panel.
2. The Related Arts
A liquid crystal display device usually comprises an array substrate, a color film substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color film substrate. A liquid crystal display device usually comprises a plurality of pixel units. Each pixel unit comprises pixel electrode made of Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) thin-film disposed on array substrate and common electrode disposed on color film substrate. The pixel electrode and the common electrode on color film substrate form liquid crystal capacitor.
The known technologies adopt an array substrate, as shown in FIG. 1, to drive the liquid crystal display device. The array substrate comprises scan lines 101 arranged in rows, data lines 103 arranged in columns and in a manner crossing but isolated from scan lines 101, pixel electrodes 103 of a plurality of unit areas divided by scan lines 101 and data lines 103, and thin film transistor 107. Data drivers and scan drivers (not shown) are connected to data lines 103 and scan lines 101, respectively; wherein the gate terminals of thin film transistors 107 of the same row are all connected to the same nearest data line, and the drain terminal of each thin film transistors 107 is connected to pixel electrode 105 in the same unit area.
When data lines receive data signals from data drivers and scan lines receive scan signals from scan drivers to cause the change in the voltage of the pixel electrode and leading to the change of the voltage imposed on liquid crystal capacitor, the polarization direction of the liquid crystal molecule in the liquid crystal layer also changes to controls the amount of light transmitting through the liquid crystal layer, and leading to controlling the display luminance of each pixel.
However, under the known structure, a liquid crystal display device of resolution m×n requires 3m data lines and n scan lines. If the channel for data drivers and the channel for scan drivers are a and b respectively, the number of data drivers and the number of scan drivers are 3 m/a and n/b respectively. The high prices of data drivers and scan drivers increases the manufacture cost of the liquid crystal display device.